<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duet by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514359">Duet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Human, Celebrities, F/M, Musicians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Klaroline plus "Nobody but You" by Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their styles were completely different, their music generally falling into separate genres. She crooned into the mic, he murmured over his guitar. He stuck to jeans and a leather jacket while she consistently wowed on red carpets. If pressed, no one would consider them to be well-matched.</p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p>The single had been released just a month earlier, a duet that surprised the hell out of everyone - only to make sudden and complete sense when they were photographed having an intimate dinner that ended with a ring on a very important finger.</p>
<p>A whirlwind of tabloid press and radio play had made the upcoming awards show a must-attend event. They were among the first to arrive, ensuring interviewers had plenty of time to marvel over the perfect image they made together. More importantly, cute tidbits to answer ‘how’d you meet’ and ‘when was it love’ helped to feed the frenzy of anticipation for their performance that night.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have worked. But it did.</p>
<p>The song itself might as well have been wedding vows, the lyrics alone speaking to a devotion few were lucky enough to find. When Caroline strode onto the stage in a Cinderella dress, Klaus perched up on a set balcony, viewers swore it was like a fairytale come to life. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna love nobody but you,” they sang, like there wasn’t an audience full of colleagues or a worldwide audience trained on them. “I don’t wanna love nobody but you.”</p>
<p>Klaus and Caroline. Caroline and Klaus. </p>
<p>No one would have put them together, not in a million years.</p>
<p>But #klaroline was trending for <em>hours</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>